


First Memories

by neverlandlumos



Series: fem!series [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, fem!kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren't you..." Kid falters for a moment. </p>
<p>The man appears suitably offended.</p>
<p>"... oh. Fire-fist Ace?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Memories

"Aren't you one of those rookies?" someone asks from behind Kid.

She refrains from letting out an embarrassing yelp; it has been a long time since someone has been able to sneak up on her. Kid turns, retort ready on the tip of her tongue, only to stop as though frozen. "Aren't you..." Kid falters for a moment.

The man appears suitably offended.

"... oh. Fire-fist Ace?"

Ace beams at her as though she's solved all of his problems with her response and gives her a cheesy thumbs-up for her efforts. "Hello, nice to meet you," he dips his head politely, holding on to his hat with one hand.

Kid, is, for a better word, stunned by this display of politeness. She furrows her brow and stares at him for even longer, puzzled. "The same to you," she manages, briefly remembering some random etiquette from back in her childhood.

Ace smiles broadly. "May I join you, Eustass Kid?"

"Sure," Kid replies, and swivels on her barstool. She has absolutely no idea what to say or think about this current situation, but offers him a quirk of her lip when he orders the same sake, as well as another jug for her. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," he tells her, and makes a childish sighing sound after taking a long draught. He smacks his lips together.

Kid says, after a moment, "How come you're around these parts? Thought Whitebeard was in the New World."

"He is," Ace says, chewing on some crackers that have randomly appeared in front of them. Kid has some _bad_ experiences with pub food, no matter what type, and refrains from helping herself. "I'm actually looking for someone. Perhaps, you could help me!"

"Oh," Kid says. "What's their name?

"His name is Teach. Though, nowadays, he goes by the epithet Blackbeard."

Kid rubs her chin, the name is familiar, though she doesn't know how she knows it. She frowns to herself. "Heard the name around," she tells him. Briefly, she's blinded by how happy he looks upon receiving the news. She blinks a few times. "He important to you, I'm guessing."

"I'm the Second Division Commander; he used to be one of my men," Ace laments; his mood changes so suddenly Kid almost gets whiplash. "But he killed another crewmate and jumped ship."

Kid hisses between her teeth, sympathetic. She could only imagine how devastating it would have been for the rest of the crew to have been so blatantly betrayed, and to lose a brother at the same time. "Sorry to hear that," she says, and genuinely means it. "Can't say I know where he is, though."

"Thanks; Thatch was a great guy," Ace orders another jug with two fingers while finishing his current one. Kid grins at the multi-tasking. "By the way, where's your crew?"

"Behind me," Kid snorts, and peers over her shoulder. She flicks some hair out of the way as she does. "I was only getting another when you came in."

"Oh no!" Ace looks horrified for a moment. "I didn't mean to intrude!"

Kid waves a hand around dismissively, "No sweat. Don't worry about it," she offers him a smile, in the hopes he is convinced.

Ace nods. "Or talk about such depressing topics," he adds. He grins at her, which causes little dimples to form at his cheeks. "What are you doing in these parts? You're from the... South?"

"Lucky guess," Kid smirks, then gestures down her person, "Is it the fashion style that gives me away?" She laughs when he nods agreeably, "I'm heading to the New World in a bit. Just finished recruiting some new crew-members."

"Cool!"

Suffice to say, that's not exactly the response she was expecting, but even though Kid's known the guy for, what, half an hour, she's already learning not to assume his responses. "It is cool, actually," she grins at him.

**

Kid, obviously, does _not_ take her own advice very seriously. She told herself _not_ to assume his responses and with that, she should not have tried to understand his behaviour, but she's stunned when, after several jugs and hours into the night, Ace cups the back of her head and kisses her smoothly.

"Is this okay?" Ace asks, eyes wide and alive. He has a childish glee about him, but is still very cautious of her reaction.

Kid licks her lip. "Sure," she grins, because who is she to turn down such a _hot_ piece of ass? "C'mere," she pulls him close by his belt. She doesn't have to worry about giving her crew a show, or anyone else for that matter; time has flown since he first arrived, and everyone has retired for the evening.

"Suppose I should book a room," he murmurs against her mouth, tongue hot as it slides between her teeth to press against hers. Kid hums in the back of her throat and refrains from rubbing against his groin.

She pulls away, just a bit. "I have one," she tells him, "Easy done."

He grins.

**

 

She's distracted as his thumb brushes over her collarbone softly, tracing the raise in her skin. He dips his head and presses a kiss to her chest, above the swell of her breasts. Kid holds his face in her palms, taking in his handsome features - the slant of his nose, his lips, the freckles that are splattered adorably across his cheeks.

Kid brings him closer and kisses him softly.

Ace groans at her touch, mouth parting against hers, allowing his tongue to slip between her lips. Despite the tang of alcohol on their breaths, they separate and come together. His hands cup her chin, while his right slides down her back to rest at her hip. Kid pants as they pull apart, and rolls them, so she can press him bodily against the mattress, holding her weight on her elbows that rest on either side of his head. His hips jerk under hers at the friction.

"Kid," Ace huffs, " _Please_."

Kid hums, and kisses him again, cupping the back of his head to turn it to the side. His breath hitches as her tongue slides over the sensitive skin of his neck, hips twitching when she sucks at his fluttering pulse. He wriggles under her, allowing his cock to slide between her legs, his hands skimming over her arse. He fumbles with the buckles of her pants and lets out a happy little grunt of approval when she shimmies her way out of them.

"Ace," Kid grinds her hips against him.

Her bra is unclasped the same time Ace rolls them over, his weight is solid and comfortable between her legs. She tightens them experimentally around his waist, forcing a smile out of him. He runs his fingers over the tender skin of her inner thighs, stooping forward to kiss where is fingertips linger. She lifts her hips as he hooks a finger over the elastic band of her underwear, dragging them over her knees and feet.

Kid shifts against the sheets, comfortably. Ace's fingers trail over scars littered all over her body, her own itching to do the same to him. Some scars are worse than others, some white and some pink. He kisses the worst she has, one from her hipbone down her right thigh, the other under her breast than goes down to her ribs.

" _Oh_ ," Kid moans. He suckles gently at her left nipple, thumb softly tracing the areola of her right. Her hands cart through his unruly hair, and tugs up him for a kiss. He runs his tongue over the roof of her mouth, teasing, dragging her into the kiss, before pulling away. He kisses down the valley of her breasts, over her flat abdomen while his thumbs rub small circles over her sharp hipbones.

Ace pants, "You're so beautiful." 

Kid grins at the sentiment, back arching in surprise when he licks a wet stripe between her folds, and over her clit. "Yes," she hisses, between gritted teeth. Ace chuckles against her, his breath washing over her sensitive flesh. He wraps his arms around her thighs and splays his hands over her stomach, dragging her closer as he sucks gently at her clit, sharpening his tongue against the nub, ripping an unabashed moan straight from her throat. 

Her leg rests over his shoulder as her hips begin to cant upward to his mouth, gasping, as the pleasure begins to grow steadily in her belly. "Ace - " she whines, heel digging into his back. He takes the hint easily enough, and soon enough she can feel two fingers slide inside her, bent towards him, rubbing against the bundle of nerves in little circles.

"Oh, my god," her head slams back against the pillow harshly, legs trembling as he relentlessly thrusts his fingers inside her, mouth still fondling her clit. " _Fuck_ , yeah, come on," she begs, rolling her hips. "Hurry."

He pulls away slowly, she's tempted to chase the contact back, but he leans over her and reaches into the bedside table for a condom. Ace drops it, once, and chuckles to himself, before unwrapping the packaging and slipping the condom onto his cock. 

Kid laughs, then licks her palm and reaches between them, grasping his cock and wetting it slightly. "Inside," she pants, "Let's go."

"Your wish is my command, Kid," he says, grasping his cock, sliding it up and down her folds, generously smearing her wetness over the head. She clenches as he breaches her entirely, back arching slowly as he begins to thrust. He kisses her deeply and thoroughly as his hips work, only to break away and hiss in pleasure as she meets him thrust for thrust.

"Ah, ah," Ace jerks, " _Yeah_."

She digs her fingers into his biceps, guiding him to sit back, groaning as he slips out of her. Kid slides into his lap, guiding his cock to her entrance, lowering herself in one smooth thrust. Ace's breath hitches, his face taut with pleasure as she clenches around him purposefully. Her arms wind around his neck, bracing her weight on her crouched thighs for leverage as she raises herself.

"Ace," she moans, kissing him messily, "Oh, _yes_."

"You're so _tight_ ," Ace throws his head back, throat bared to her. She takes advantage and presses open-mouthed kisses along the pale column of flesh. His hips grow erratic, increasing in their force, fucking her deeply. She shifts slightly, and heaves a breath, the head of his cock snapping against the nerves inside so _perfectly_ that her thighs begin to quiver.

"Fuck," she manages, "Please, make me come."

"Yes," Ace answers, kissing her forcefully, holding her head firmly with a strong palm, hips snapping upward, "Shit."

Kid grits her teeth as the pleasure crests, fingers tracing over a hickey left on his neck. Her eyes shut as orgasm comes over her like a wave, the whole, blissful feeling rendering her breathless. She bites her lip enough to split it as she jerks and tenses harshly in his grip, vaguely listening to his pants and moans. Kid feels his release spill into her, with a long, drawn out groan of something sounding like Kid.

She flops on her back lazily, drained of energy. Ace grins down at her, then lays beside her with his hands behind his head, a picture of self-satisfaction.

"That was good," she comments.

"Hmm," Ace hums agreeably, cheeks flushed gorgeously, "Very good," he adds, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Kid laughs, long and loud.

**

"Did you know Ace?" Nico Robin asks, with a small smile. She gestures to the crossed out poster barely attached to the wanted board.

Kid supposes she's been staring at his smiling face for a long while and grins at the woman. "Sure. I slept with him a few times."

A long, heavy silence fills the group. Kid is very aware that everyone is staring at her, but she thinks little of it. Whether they knew Ace as well, and are surprised by his sexual history, or the fact she, a woman, isn't afraid to admit she's had sex with someone so openly seems to stunned them to silence.

"You slept with Ace?" The chick with the orange hair asks, mouth gaping ridiculously.

Kid shrugs, "Sure," she confirms. "A few times, actually. What's the big deal? I honestly doubt I'm the only one who's fucked him."

Killer sighs in exasperation. Despite what others may believe, Killer is extremely chivalrous and hates it with a passion when Kid speaks of sex or anything involving women poorly, despite the fact that Kid is actually a woman herself. Kid often wonders why on earth he is in a relationship with Jewellery Bonney; who is as crude as Kid. 

The swordsman grins, just a bit. "Ace is Luffy's older brother."

"Shit, really?" Kid marvels.

Killer snarks, "I knew you didn't read the whole article in the newspaper, you liar."

Kid waves a hand around lazily. "Details, details," she brushes it off. She grins pervertedly, "Well, suffice to say I picked the right brother. Straw Hat reminds me of a baby, all innocent and shit."

Zoro -- she remembers his name after a moment of forgetfulness -- chuckles. "Ah, you could say that. Hancock still wants to marry him, despite that."

Killer's head turns sharply. Kid's eyes bulge. "How the fuck did that goofy moron get such a woman to even look at him?"

"He isn't…" Zoro trails off, seemingly deep in thought. "He doesn't fawn over her or any of that stuff. Like, he's immune to it, or something. Suppose she thinks he's playing hard to get."

Kid laughs, loudly; genuinely amused.

The weird little creature that looks like a dog-sort-of-deer looks up at Kid with sad eyes. "Do you miss Ace?"

She's taken aback by the question. Kid frowns to herself; sure, she knew him very intimately, obviously, but she didn't know him long, nor did she know much about him. But he was happy, a bundle of joy, and his smile was infectious. Friendly to a fault -- uncommon for pirates -- and genuinely in love with the sea and the freedom it offered.

"I'll miss his smile," Kid says, after a moment. Her response is met with nods of agreement. "He was a true pirate."

She turns to walk away, and meets Straw Hat's gaze as she does. He offers a broad grin of his own, similar to his brother's and nods. Kid walks back to her crew and wonders how much of Ace; how much of Ace's love for the sea, love for his family, love for his crew remains with Luffy. She hopes for Straw Hat's sake, it does.

Kid waves back when Luffy joyfully sees Kid and her crew off.

**


End file.
